


Iron Bear

by Lil_Sphinx



Series: Geniuses Amongst Normals [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Cassie Lang Is a Good Bro, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, I mean it’s children grieving, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Teddy Bears, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sphinx/pseuds/Lil_Sphinx
Summary: Morgan’s sad, Peter has an idea, and Cassie and Harley are supportive jackasses.
Relationships: (background), Cassie Lang & Harley Keener, Cassie Lang & Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Geniuses Amongst Normals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908982
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	Iron Bear

  
  


  
The grownups around him spoke about Morgan is actually taking her father’s death a lot better. She had nodded when she was told he wasn’t coming back, she hugged her mom tightly, and albeit been quiet during the funeral, had been collected and polite. 

But it had been 3 weeks. And Peter knew better. 

After all this wasn’t his first time dealing with this. He knew that she was waiting for everyone to leave her alone so she could breakdown. She was making sure she was quiet because otherwise she’d start screaming. And she was acting calm because she actually wanted to break everything in the house.

He couldn’t blame the adults for not seeing it. Most of them hadn’t been actual children when they lost someone, but he needed to act fast so she didn’t go down the same path he did.

Memories of dark moments from all those years ago began to resurfaced. Screaming at May, telling off his teachers, even beating up Flash. Shaking his head he quickly moved from where he’d originally been sitting and chatting with Cassie and Harley. 

................................................................................................................................  
Morgan was sitting outside on the deck. Her shoes were off and her socks were gone. She dipped her feet into the water and sluggishly kicked them.

“Make sure the sea monster doesn’t start nibbling on those toes.”

She turned around to see a boy with brown curly hair, and a small smirk on his face. Pouting she said, “I know there s’no sea monster! This is a lake!”

He chuckled. He raised his hands in a ‘I surrender’ motion before plopping down next to her and staring out at the lake.

“You don’t have to stay Petey. People get sad looking at me because I look like Daddy.” 

Peter’s heart broke at her words, and her tone. She was resigned, she expected people to not want to be around her because she was similar to Tony. Memories or hearing the adults around him whispering the resemblance Peter had with his parents and then with Ben. He stretched his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her in. 

That was all it took for the dam to break.

Morgan bursted into tears. “W- why’d he have to go Petey!! People’er so happy that they got everyone back but they’re wrong! Cause **_he’s_** not here! I wish he didn’t leave!”

Morgan crawled into Peter’s lap. He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her, but he wasn’t faring any better than her. Both of them had started crying, holding onto each other.

After what felt like forever (but was probably half an hour) Peter stood up, Morgan still in his arms and her face in the crook of his neck they walked back to the house. She had exhausted herself to sleep and he could hear and feel her quiet breaths evening out.

Pepper noticed them, and with her eyes she conveyed her thanks, nodding slightly he continued upstairs and tucked her in bed. 

He looked around her room, there were pictures of her and Tony, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, The Black Widow, and even Bruce Banner/Hulk. She had toys but he could tell she didn’t have **the** toy. The one that every kid should have, the one that’s dragged around EVERYWHERE you go. 

Lightbulb went off. He had an idea.

.............……………………………………… Time Gap ……………………………………………………………………………

Peter, Cassie, and Harley were driving back upstate, they had just finished their mission. Peter had filled them in for his idea. It might not be a huge technological wonder, but it would hopefully make a certain 4 year old feel comfort and joy.

The Plan had been simple. And while it had taken them a couple days to get all the supplies they had gotten everything done. They reached their destination and got out from the car

Walking towards the cabin Peter was suddenly nervous. Would it work? Was it even a good idea? He nearly turned around right then and there, but Cassie seemed to be aware of his thoughts and just pushed him forward and motioned him to go.

“Come on Parker, just go in! It’ll be fine! Stop stressing over a minor possibility, honestly! Spider-Man fights criminals but can’t handle a 4 year old girl.” Harley chuckled and shook his head in agreement. Before getting in the car and driving off.

Why was he friends with these jackasses again?

Huffing he walked into the house and Pepper came and greeted him. “Peter, Welcome back! I’ve nearly finished ordering everything for your room. But we’ll talk about it later, Morgan is in the lounge.”   
Pepper knew about the gift, she knew that Morgan wasn’t as understanding as everyone had made it out to be, and while she did try to help, she was still grieving herself and was struggling.

“Morgan! Peter’s back!” The sound of feet running could be heard before a small form tackled Peter and smushed her face into his leg. Despite the face pressed into his leg Peter could hear a small “S’missed you.”

Pepper picked her up and the three moved back into the lounge. Morgan sitting in her mom’s lap looked at Peter and the box he held. Pointing at it she said, “What’s that?”

With a supportive nod from Pepper, he took a breath and spoke,

“Morgan, you know your dad loved you right?” A small nod was given. “Well, even though he’s not here, and trust me if he could’ve, he would’ve been here in a heartbeat. But I thought it might help if...” Peter was losing confidence and just thrusted the box towards her.

Opening it Morgan saw the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

A teddy bear with red fur, and brown eyes. But what really attracted her was the small arc reactor situated in the bears chest. Pulling it out of the box she grabbed at the reactor and pulled the lid off to see that it had a secret compartment to hold stuff. Tears began to fall, and she jumped into her brother’s arms and hugged him tightly, and a quiet “Thank you” could be heard. Both Pepper and Peter let out a sigh of relief that they didn’t know was there.

And if Pepper and Peter saw Morgan hug the bear and quietly say “I love you 3000” well, they weren’t going to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that I wanted to write. Like did anyone else have that toy that they’d never part with? The one that got dragged EVERYWHERE?
> 
> I did! Mine was a lion! I still have it and I’m nearly 20! Sits on my bed, it’s a great pillow.


End file.
